


100 OTP questions (Sansaery edition)

by Spoopy_Moose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AUs have AUs, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Joffrey is a Lannister, M/M, Modern AU, Not a fic, OTP Questions, Past Joffrey Baratheon / Margaery Tyrell, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Ship, Tumblr, it's the otp question thing, just sansaery being cute together, married au, modern au westeros, otp challenge, they hate Joffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy_Moose/pseuds/Spoopy_Moose
Summary: So this AU is completely and utterly Westerosian, all of the singers and songs mentioned in here was referenced in the books and/or the show. There is, however, some minor changes, like they reference the Westeros history and now Joffrey is a Lannister. I hoped you enjoyed this and hopefully, I will return with some new ships for this. As always, constructive feedback is welcome, please, if you find any gaps or plot holes or anything that doesn't add up or you know, grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes, please let me know and I will fix it. Thank you.Spoopy Moose out(PS: There is, if you have noticed, some AUs to the AU, they are not plot holes and I had to answer the questions somehow right?)





	100 OTP questions (Sansaery edition)

100 OTP questions (Sansa Stark x Margaery Tyrell) Modern AU where the pop culture of Modern Westeros is limited to the lore and culture of ASOIAF

  1. Who loves flower crowns more?



Sansa, she loves weaving flowers into a flower crown, in fact, Margaery often brings back roses just for her play with.

  1. Who is the one who likes to cuddle?



Sansa, it is often cold down in the north so she has a habit of cuddling whenever and wherever.

  1. Who has awful taste in music?



Margaery, she had a Blue Bard phrase and owns all his albums, she still listens to it every now and again.

  1. Who is the meme lover?



Margaery, she stays up late in the night just to look at dank memes on the internet, she always wakes up Sansa in the middle of the night just to show her a really funny meme she’s found.

  1. How did their second date go?



Their second date was…horrible. They went to a chocolate factory only to discover that Sansa gets moody when she has too much chocolate, so it ended with Sansa being all grumpy and Margaery trying to cheer her up, by buying her more chocolate.

  1. How many children do they want/have?



They don’t really want to have children, in Margaery’s words, children only drag them down, she wants them to have as much fun as possible.

  1. Who hides the weapons?



Neither, but when Arya comes over, she always brings a shitload of (probably illegal) weapons and hiding them all over the place and Sansa and Margaery end up finding them all over the place for weeks after.

  1. Who is the better dancer?



Margaery, she learnt to dance from a young age, Sansa, on the other hand, couldn’t dance for shit.

  1. Do/Did they have a theme wedding?



They did have a themed wedding, both of them is in love with Lady Crane, so they decided to have a wedding themed around all of her movies.

  1. What do their parents think of them dating?



Ned and Catelyn are super accepting, so was Olenna, Margaery’s grandmother. Mace, however, couldn’t bring himself to accept the fact that both of his children are gay.

  1. Are they a super sappy couple?



God yes, they love writing each other sappy cards on each other’s birthday.

  1. How did they get together?



They met when Sansa has ended her terrible relationship with Joffrey and they met because Joffrey was dating Margaery instead now and Sansa met with Margaery trying to warn her about him.

  1. Who asked the other to get married?



Margaery took Sansa to an expensive restaurant and she was planning on proposing to her there, but it turned out that Sansa was going to pop the question that night as well, so they kind of asked each other to get married.

  1. Who stays up too late and makes stupid jokes?



Margaery does, she looks at wayyyyyyyy to many memes online.

  1. Who is the nerd?



They both are, Sansa is nerdy as in she knows a shit load of history and Margaery is nerdy because she knows so much nerdy facts.

  1. Who knows the most obscure facts?



Margaery, she goes on the internet way too much and got off all the stuff there.

  1. Who makes the other a flower crown?



Sansa, she just loves flower crowns, she makes one for Margaery on her birthday, Margaery keeps all of them.

  1. Who likes to read?



Both, they both have an unbelievably large collection of books in their home, Margaery likes to read action and fantasy, while Sansa like classic literature and poetry.

  1. Who bothers the other person while the other person reads?



They don’t bother one another, in fact, they often have afternoon reading sessions when they just pick out a book for each other and read it.

  1. Who tutors the other?



They tutor each other on different subjects, like Margaery is good with math and Sansa is good at English and both can’t do the other.

  1. Do they have similar taste in movies?



Hell yes! They both love old movies, especially Lady Crane’s ones, their favourite will have to be War of the Five Kings, a historical movie documenting the War of the Five Kings. They both cried when Lady Crane died.

  1. How do their personalities complement each other?



Margaery is out-going and loves to socialize while Sansa is quieter and keeps to herself.

  1. How do they tell everyone that they are going to be having a kid/adopting a child soon?



They are not going to do that anytime soon.

  1. Who has better fashion sense?



Margaery, her family owns a fashion chain so it’s kind of hard not having good fashion senses when she has been around fashion all her life.

  1. Who will punch someone out if they are rude to their partner?



Margaery, she is very protective of Sansa even though Sansa could protect herself with all her 6’ glory.

  1. What songs do they sing together in the vehicle?



They like to sing old folk songs in the car, like Bear and Maiden Fair and Rains of Castamere.

  1. What other couples would your otp get along with?



Jon and Dany, Arya and Gendry and Loras and Renly. They always have dinner and a four-way date in which everyone would flirt with everyone else and has a make-out session afterwards.

  1. Who likes to prank the other?



Margaery, she started a prank war once with Sansa, although it ended as soon and it began when Sansa brought in Arya.

  1. Who is the one who loves to take pictures?



Sansa, she has so many photos on her phone that she has to get a cheaper phone just to take pictures, her Instagram account is filled with photos of random moments in their life.

  1. How would they react if they found out they were soul mates?



They would both pretend to freak but then they laugh and they know.

  1. Where would they live?



In a small apartment in King’s Landing, but when they have enough money, they are going to move to a house by the sea with a swimming pool down in Dorne.

  1. What type of dragon would they own, if they could have one?



Sansa always wanted white one which breathes blue flames, she wanted it less now because she now knows that a dragon who breathes blue flames is a Wight Dragon. Margaery never liked dragons but if she had to choose, she would say a green one which golden eyes, her family colour.

  1. If they were both vampires, what type of vampires would they be?



They never really thought about this and they both hate sappy vampire films.

  1. What would they dress up as, for Halloween?



Sansa is a history buff, so loves anything and everything in history, she would totally dress up as the lady that she was named after. Margaery, on the other hand, loves fantasy, so she dresses up as one of the mythic creatures of the old times, a Children of the Forest.

  1. Can they name each other’s favourite food?



Of course, they make meals for each other when the other is not around to do it. Sometimes they like to cook together and make each other’s favourite food.

  1. Do they have pet names for one another?



Hell yes, Sansa’s pet name is Sans, while Margaery’s is Marge. They also, because they are massive nerds, address each other by their formal titles (from the ladies they were named after).

  1. How do they cheer each other up?



Margaery would buy from Sansa’s favourite bakery while Sansa buys from Margaery’s favourite sweet store. They both write sappy cards to each other.

  1. Do they show a lot of PDA?



Yes, even though Sansa is embarrassed by it, she enjoys it more than she would admit though.

  1. How old were they when they got together?



Sansa 19, fresh out of King’s Landing Collage and can’t find a job. Margaery is 21, just ended her relationship with Joffrey. They met at a bar at the time and had a fantastic one-night stand, after that they decided to meet up again, their first date was at a bookstore, their second, however, that was horrible.

  1. Who is the one that would bring the puppy home?



Sansa, she had loved dogs and grew up around them. Her “husky” fight with Margaery’s cat a lot.  

  1. Can they do yoga couple’s poses?



Margaery can, she’s extremely flexible. Sansa, on the other hand, has the flexibility of a rock. 

  1. What is their song?



_Autumn of My Day_ by The Black Singer

  1. What does their room look like?



Colour coded and organized because both are OCD neat freaks.

  1. Who would be the one to kill zombies while the other keeps them grounded?



Margaery would totally be the one to kill all the zombies and Sansa keeps them alive while doing it.

  1. Who makes the other breakfast in bed?



Sansa, she likes to wake up to the sunlight and make breakfast, while Margaery like to sleep in, very late.

  1. Who loves kids more?



Sansa, she’s been around her brothers and sister her whole life and they are kids in their own way.

  1. Do either of them have a crazy ex?



Yes, in fact, both of them have the same crazy ex. (Although he died from food poisoning not long after Margaery dumped him)

  1. What are their favourite colours?



Sansa’s grey, like her “husky” and Margaery’s, is green, like Highgarden, her childhood home.

  1. Who likes to cook?



Both, they both love cooking although Sansa likes baking more.

  1. Who is the forgetful one?



Margaery, she always forgets to lock the door and as a result, had an intruder once who turned out to be Arya.

  1. Does either of them know how to fight?



Not really, Sansa was taught basic self-defence by Arya but that’s about it. Margaery could fight with her wits as well as Arya could with her dagger.

  1. What do they do for Valentines Day?



They like to go out to some cheap hotel for dinner and stay there for the night, feeding each other sugar hearts and occasionally Margaery would try to stuff a chocolate in Sansa’s mouth.

  1. Who swears more?



Margaery, Sansa was brought up as a proper lady, while Margaery, under the influence of her outgoing grandmother, learned to swear from an early age.

  1. Who has the better comebacks?



Neither, when they fight, they would use ridiculous comebacks. As a result, their fights usually ends in laughter.

  1. Who would start a fight with another parent at a bake sale?



They don’t do bake sales because they don’t have children.

  1. Who reads BuzzFeed?



Margaery, she goes on BuzzFeed so much that once Sansa had to shut down her account because her addiction to it has gone too far.

  1. Who is the hopeless romantic?



Sansa, she was in love with romance in her youth and as a result, is now a hopeless romantic.

  1. Do either of them know how to do a handstand?



Margaery does, she’s very athletic, Sansa couldn’t but Arya has been trying to teach her one, keyword: trying.

  1. Who can rap better?



They can’t rap , they tried to once when they were drunk though, somehow there is a video of them rapping (or attempting to) on Sansa’s Instagram.

  1. Do either of them want to go skydiving?



Sansa wants to, Margaery is afraid of heights.

  1. What do they usually text about?



they like to text each other about the new thing they found on the internet, also they really enjoy playing one-word story game on text, they even made up a new, harder version, one gif story.

  1. Who is the dramatic one?



Margaery is, she’s a drama queen.

  1. Is either one confrontational?



No, Sansa is brought up knowing a lady should never be confrontational, Margaery doesn’t get confrontational, she smiles at you sweetly, hide her anger and destroy you bit by bit using her wits.

  1. What is their favourite cuddle position?



Spooning, Sansa is totally the little spoon.

  1. Who are their favourite musical artist(s)?



The Black Singer, they love to slow dance to all his songs.

  1. What are their parenting styles?



They don’t have children

  1. Who would be the more laid back one?



Margaery, Sansa stresses over everything while Margaery is the one telling her to relax.

  1. Who listens to more vulgar music?



Both like the song _Let me drink your beauty_ by Tom of Sevenstreams, that was the song that they like to play while sex. Otherwise, neither of them really like vulgar music.

  1. Do either of them have secrets even the other doesn’t know?



No, they know everything about everything.

  1. Who is their go-to couple for a double date?



Although they do the four-way date, they like to go with Loras and Renly for a special “homo only” night.

  1. Do they tip the waiter/waitress on their date?



Yes, Sansa is very nice and tips tons while Margaery just tips a little bit each time.

  1. How do they work out a fight?



Margaery goes stay with Loras and Renly for a while to cool off, Sansa would find her on the doorstep two hours later with a box of lemon cakes.

  1. Who brings home an illegal pet?



Sansa’s “husky” Lady is actually a direwolf, very illegal in the city of King’s Landing, although allowed in the North. Each of the Stark siblings has one and Sansa is the only one who brought hers to the city under the guise of an “over-grown husky”, people have yet to notice.

  1. What side of the bed does each of them sleep on?



Sansa sleeps on the left side next to the window, Margaery sleeps on the right side next to the closet.

  1. What is their favourite photo of the two together?



It is the picture that they have taken when Margaery first went down north, in the picture, Margaery is wrapped like a burrito, while Sansa looked at home and comfortable, Margaery was looking cold and annoyed, complaining about the weather and said that next time she's choosing the vacation to somewhere nice and warm. Sansa laughed and said that at least they could cuddle.

  1. Who takes longer in the bathroom?



Margaery, she loves to look professional while running her family businesses. Sansa on the other hand only applies light makeup and brush her long red hair before going to her job as a professor in the field of Westerosian History.

  1. Who has more songs on their iPod?



Sansa, she loves to listen to music while she marks the latest paper.

  1. What movie did they first see together?



The first movie they saw together was The Hedge Knight, the first in the Dunk and Egg series, on their third date.  

  1. What do they like to see each other in?



Nothing.

  1. Who makes jokes during inappropriate times?



Margaery, she is very dirty.

  1. At what age do they discuss the possibility of children?



Sansa and Margaery discussed it a while back when they were 23 and 25, but both discouraged the idea of children

  1. What do they love about each other the most?



Sansa loves Margaery’s outgoing personality and her ability to talk her way out of tight corners and is just like her grandmother. Margaery loves Sansa’s quiet personality and her resourcefulness and being just like her ancestor, fierce and clever on the inside while soft and easy-going on the outside.

  1. Who is the one that sees the big picture, while the other focuses on the small details?



Margaery likes to think big, while Sansa plans the small things. For example, for their wedding, Margaery gave a big plan for everything and Sansa’s the one who plans down to the smallest detail.  

  1. What would they write on their partner’s social media’s for their anniversary?



Sansa: “Happy anniversary my sweet rose, remember our wedding? You look really cute with the wind tangling your perfect hair!” *posts a picture of Margaery with her windswept hair*

Margaery: “Happy anniversary my she-wolf, remember the day when Lady went to the vet? You look really good with the muddy dress!” *posts a picture of Sansa with her muddy, dirty dress*

  1. Who is bad at math?



Sansa, Margaery has a PhD on math and business and economics, Sansa meanwhile struggles to put two and two together. 

  1. Who googles everything?



Margaery, her google history is something that you never want to see. It contains some normal stuff, some weird stuff and some stuff that will probably get her on GC(Gold Cloaks)’s watch list.

  1. Who does stuff on impulse?



Margaery, she once (almost) brought a pony on impulse, of course, that doesn’t include the times that she brought an ancient longsword, a dress from the Lannister Period and some ash from what Margaery claims to be the ashes of the original Sept of Balor.

  1. How do they comfort each other when they are helpless to do anything about the situation?



Well, they like to build large pillow forts and eat ice cream and watch old re-runs of movies. They do this to clear their head, and when they’re done, they get back to the situation at hand.

  1. What is an inside joke they have?



One thing they share was that they both dated the asshole Joffrey Lannister, when they walked down the street and see anything with a lion on it, they will always curse and yell “hope you’re having fun down in the seventh hell Joff!”.

  1. Who makes the other smile with almost no effort at all?



Sansa could make Margaery smile. By making her smile means she tickles Margaery and it ended up being a tickle war.

  1. What is their favourite holiday?



They have many but their favourite would have to be the Harvest Moon Festive held in the Reach, on those days, they danced around in huge ball gowns (in Margaery’s case, authentic) and eat this huge feast. Margaery even got VIP passes to it because apparently, she comes from an old family there in the Reach.

  1. Who is the one that is calm and collected while the other is angry and destructive?



Sansa is calm and almost cold in the face of someone treating them. While Margaery is a 5’6 ball of rage.

  1. What is their favourite board game to play?



Cyvasse, they are quite evenly matched in it.

  1. Who accidental sets something on fire?



Sansa once did, she found one of Arya’s little souvenirs and turned it on. It turned out to be a mini flamethrower and it turned Margaery’s favourite collection of lube to ashes.

  1. Who has the car ready while the other is robbing the store?



Sansa, Margery is quite light and good at stealing things, Sansa, on the other hand, is too damn loud.

  1. What artist/group did they go to for their first concert?



The Three Singers, that was the concert Loras and Renly are mad for and they dragged them along as well. Sansa and Margaery ended up liking the band because of its slow rhythms and it’s tendency to reference the Old Gods, Sansa’s family religion.

  1. Who sleep talks?



Margaery, Sansa says it as “talkative in the day, talkative in the night”

  1. Who is the more social one?



Margaery, definitely Margaery.

  1. What are their karaoke songs?



_Seasons of My Love_ by Tysha. 

  1. Who would get up on stage and make a fool of themselves just to make the other laugh?



They have never done that but if it were to happen, it would be either really.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU is completely and utterly Westerosian, all of the singers and songs mentioned in here was referenced in the books and/or the show. There is, however, some minor changes, like they reference the Westeros history and now Joffrey is a Lannister. I hoped you enjoyed this and hopefully, I will return with some new ships for this. As always, constructive feedback is welcome, please, if you find any gaps or plot holes or anything that doesn't add up or you know, grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes, please let me know and I will fix it. Thank you.
> 
> Spoopy Moose out 
> 
> (PS: There is, if you have noticed, some AUs to the AU, they are not plot holes and I had to answer the questions somehow right?)


End file.
